One shot is all it Takes
by XxHeavenHelpUsxX
Summary: All my oneshots in one story. They're the ones I had before, I'm just tiding it up a bit.Enjoy.
1. Murtagh How Could This Happen to Me?

A one shot about Murtagh's life

What happened to me?

Was my life really bad enough to cause this wreck?

It's not my fault really. How was I supposed to stop it?

I couldn't. Could I? So much doubt. Before I met Eragon there was no doubt. Sure my life was already screwed when I met him. But did he make it worse? Or better?

It started when I was just 3 years old. That terrible night when my father, Morzan, got really drunk.

Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I should have gone to bed and stayed there rather than following the crying.

I followed the sound of my mother, Selenas, cries. I opened the door and watched as my father hit her. Again and again.

I wanted to help but I couldn't. Then he saw me. I should have ran. But I couldn't move.

It was like my feet were glued to the ground.

The rest happened so fast I can barley remember. Just a shout. A spliting pain in my back, warm blood flowing down my back as I collapsed. My mothers scream. Then darkness.

I didn't know what happened until I woke. I wish I still didn't know. That night still haunts me to this day.

My father threw his sword Zar'roc, misery, a fitting title, at me.

It should have killed me. If only it had. I'd have caused much less pain.

My mother disappeared soon after. My father left for some assignment for the King. It didn't matter. He was always leaving. But my mother. She was always there.

My father never returned. I was told he died a noble death. Yeah right. He probably died begging for his own life.

He was killed by Brom. To this day people still think I hate Brom for it. But I don't. I owe him for it.

But it doesn't matter anymore. He's dead too.

My mother returned. Only to take ill soon after and die.

I was left alone. An orphan.

I was sent to live in the castle. With the King.

I had a trainer, Tornac. The one true friend I ever had.

I ran away when I was 18. Tornac came with me.

Only to die to save me. Another death. Alone again.

I travelled alone. Hunted Raa'zaks. Until I met Eragon and Saphira. He was a new Rider. So naïve. So innocent.

Only knew parts of the horrors that destroyed Alagaesia.

But that kid. Something about him made me want to help.

So I did. I brought them to the Varden when Brom fell.

I was imprisoned for being Morzans son.

I was left fight. We won. The leader of the Varden, Ajihad, and I went to kill the rest of the Urgals with the Twins.

Ajihad was killed and me captured. How I curse that day.

If only I hadn't gone down. My life would have been different.

Better maybe. Who knows. It could have been. But it wasn't.

I was brought back to the King.

I was hurt. Tortured. But then what's new?

Nothing. Nothing was new. Except the egg.

The Red Dragon egg. It hatched for me. Why? I don't know.

But I don't regret it. That dragon, Thorn, is my only friend.

Now I'm a Rider for the Empire. I loathe it. I did not want this.

I really didn't. But Galbatorix did.

His old right-hand man's son. Fighting for him. His only son.

Or so we thought. No, Morzan has another son.

With Selena. My brother. Eragon. It would be him, wouldn't it.

I fought him on the Du Voller Eldrvarya. The Burning Plains.

I was told to capture him. I couldn't do it. Call me weak.

I just don't care. I let him go. I found a loophole by chance.

It won't happen again. There will be no loophole. No chance.

I'll have to do it. But I'm not sure I can.

I told him we were brothers. He didn't believe me.

I said it in the Ancient Language. He believed me.

He said I've turned into my father. Maybe I have.

I carry his sword now. The sword that caused me much misery.

Eragon offered to kill me. I declined.

I don't know why. I wish I hadn't. He should have killed me.

When we meet again, I will let him.

Let him kill me. But it wouldn't be much of a difference.

I wouldn't call what I have no a life.

Let him kill me…. Death sounds so inviting now.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_


	2. Eragon Always Look on the Bright Side

Just a One-Shot about Eragon's life.

"_Some things in life are bad,  
They can really make you mad,  
Other things just make you swear and curse,  
When you're chewing life's gristle,  
Don't grumble,  
Give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best."_

Just thinking about my life.

It wasn't really that bad when you think about it.

Not bad? It was bloody fantastic compared to some.

I was born in Carvahall. My mother left my with my aunt and uncle.

That may seem bad but I understand know.

All I knew about her was that her name was Selena.

I grew up with my Uncle Garrow, my Aunt Marian and my cousin Roran.

I enjoyed my child hood. It was more or less uneventful.

A few cuts and scrapes. A few broken bones.

Nothing serious.

In Carvahall everybody knew each other.

I was just a poor farm boy.

The first real eventful thing that happened was when my Aunt Marian took ill and died.

But it could have been worse. She could have suffered.

I cried for weeks. We all did. But we got over it.

We kept on working. Kept on living.

It all went along fine. I had friends. People who cared about me.

Some people didn't have that. I pity those people.

I really do. I must be terrible to have no-one.

I've only ever met two people like that. Brom and Murtagh.

Brom was Carvahall's storyteller. And a good one at that.

He told Epic tales of Dragons, Dragon Riders and Wars.

I wasn't sure I believed his tales. But I enjoyed them none the less.

Thinking back, I don't think I believed him.

Until the day I was hunting in the Spine.

The day I found the Blue stone.

I thought that was all it was. A pretty Blue Stone.

But I soon found out that it wasn't just a stone.

It was a Dragon Egg.

Of course I didn't know that.

I tried to sell it to Sloan, the butcher, for meat.

He told me to get out. He wasn't dealing with anything from the Spine.

Soon after that, the Egg hatched. Giving me a Dragon.

I went to Brom asking about dragons. But not saying I had one.

I asked about names. He gave me a list.

I went back to my Dragon. She liked none of the names.

Except Saphira.

So that was it then. My Dragon Saphira.

She grew large. She talked to me.

My cousin Roran left home, so he could earn money to wed Sloan's daughter, Katrina.

Then if that wasn't bad enough, one day while I was in the Village, The Ra'zac, King Galbatorix's minions came after me.

They killed my Uncle. Saphira saved my and Brom took me away. To find the Varden.

I had my fortune told by Angela. A woman I met in Teirm.

One day while in Teirm, we were ambushed by Ra'zac.

They chased us out of the city, where Brom was wounded.

We were saved by a man called Murtagh.

He helped us both. But despite our best efforts we couldn't save Brom.

I buried him. Saphira turned his tomb into Diamond.

So time would not ravage him.

Murtagh journeyed with us. We became friends.

One night I had a dream of a girl. She said her name was Arya.

She said Durza, The Shade, held her prisoner in Gil'ead.

We went to save her. I was captured.

I was rescued by Murtagh and Saphira.

We got Arya and we got out.

Arya was still unconscious.

We realised she would die unless we reached the Varden.

Murtagh, while he would accompany us to the Varden, he would not come in there with us.

He wouldn't say why. A day before we reached the Varden he told me he was the son of Morzan. First and Last of the Forsworn.

We went to the Varden where he was imprisoned because of his father.

Galbatorix sent his Urgals to war with us. Along with Durza.

I fought with Durza. I won. Barley.

I would've lost if not for Arya and Saphira.

Then war had ended. The Varden had triumphed. This time.

Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, and Murtagh went to round up the remaining Urgals with the help of the Twins.

Ajihad was killed along with Murtagh.

Well we all thought Murtagh was dead anyways.

I went to Ellesmera. The elf city where Arya was princess of.

I met with Queen Islanzadi. I also met with Oromis. And his gold Dragon Glaedr. They trained me for months.

There was soon a war in Surda with the Varden and The Empire.

I flew back to help. To our surprise, there was a new threat.

The Red Rider.

Another egg had hatched. To the Empire.

I didn't know who it was until I fought him on the Burning Plains.

It was Murtagh.

He betrayed us. Against his will.

He and his Dragon, Thorn, had been forced to swear Allegiance to Galbatorix.

His orders were to capture me and bring me to Uru'baen and the King.

He revealed that we were brothers. That I was a son of Morzan.

I didn't believe him. Until he said it in the ancient language.

Then I had to. He found a loophole in Galbatorix's commands.

He was to capture me. But if he failed there was nothing that could be done.

He let me go. I do not believe that he is truly evil.

He is mislead, sure. But not Evil.

I forgive him. I understand why he is a Rider for the Empire.

I hope I see him again, I am off to tell Arya how I fell about her.

Again. And to finish my training.

That is pretty much my entire life summed up.

It's a pretty good life if I do say so myself.

Sure there are downsides. But there always is.

You just gotta look on the bright side of life.

"_If life seems jolly rotten,  
There's something you've forgotten,  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps,  
Don't be silly chumps.  
Just purse your lips and whistle.  
That's the thing.  
And..._

_Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the right side of life,"_


	3. Thorn Away From the Sun

Thorn- Away from the sun

100 years.

100 long years I was stuck in that damn egg.

Unbelievable. When I got out my wings were so cramped I could barley move them.

I hatched for Murtagh.

I'm happy I did.

I am Thorn,

And a Thorn I shall be to our enemies.

I am the Red Dragon.

One of the 3 Eggs Galbatorix, the So-Called-King-Of-Alagaesia tried so desperately hard to hatch.

He finally managed it.

But I suppose, the son of his old right-hand-man Morzan,

Has got to be a Rider, right?

Well he is. And now because of me he is being forced to work for the Empire. For Galbatorix.

He says it is not my fault. That even if I hadn't hatched, he still would have been made work for a mad man.

He says that he does not regret me hatching for him, and he never will.

He says sure he was made to swear oaths because he is a Rider,

But if I hadn't hatched then he wouldn't have gained a friend for life.

But I know the King tortures him. I know what he does.

I know the only reason Murtagh takes it because Galbatorix threatens with something other than his own life.

He threatens him with mine.

No matter how bad people think Murtagh is,

He isn't. He may be hostile and not a good person to piss off,

But when it comes to someone he cares about,

He'll do anything to save them.

Look at Eragon for example.

Murtagh let him go. Despite what I said to convince him to capture him. He still let him go.

And he paid dearly for it.

Galbatorix tortured him to an inch of his life for it.

And I stood there. There was nothing I could do to help.

So I stood there. Hating Eragon.

My bet is he's having the time of his life with the Varden.

Thinking of Murtagh not as the hero he is,

But as a traitor.

He doesn't know how many times Murtagh pretended not to see him in the woods just so he wouldn't have to bring him back to the King.

He doesn't know the pain Murtagh endured keeping him from suffering the same fate as Murtagh.

He's done so much and Eragon's ignored it.

Ignorant to the fact that the true traitor isn't Murtagh.

It's Eragon.

He turned his back on Murtagh.

Left him suffer. Not even acknowledging that Murtagh has saved his ass so many times.

If it weren't for Murtagh, Eragon wouldn't have made it past the Ra'zac in Teirm.

As for the Twins, I have never been so happy to loose someone on our side.

Murtagh hated them. And so did I.

Little jackasses they were.

Murtagh nearly lit them on fire once. He regrets not doing it when he had the chance.

But those people,

Who hate Murtagh for who his father was,

And for what he was forced to do,

They've never even met him,

But yet they judge him, and me.

I hate those people with every ounce of strength in me.

I hope they all burn and rot in Hell.

But we'll send them some company.

In the form of Galbatorix.

Because if it's the last thing My Rider and I do, it will be kill that so called "King" and make Alagaesia back into that once beautiful place that it should have stayed.

Mark my words.

We will have Galbatorix's blood.

We will have our revenge…….

"_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
And now I can't do what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me _

_'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again"_


	4. Nasuada A NeverEnding Story

A One-Shot about Nasuada's life.

I am living in a Never Ending story.

A dream or hope that one day the Varden will triumph.

That one day the Empire will be destroyed.

And Alagaesia will once again be a free world.

I can only hope that I will be around to see it.

I am Nasuada.

I am the Leader of the Varden.

My father was Ajihad.

He was a great and noble Leader.

He protect the rebels with every breath in his body.

Damn the Empire.

Damn Galbatorix,

The so called King.

He is no King.

He is a power-hungry coward.

He'll send his men to fight.

But he wont fight himself.

I am 17 years old,

And I am already a part of this horror we call war.

I detest it. But if I wont do anything.

Who will?

No-one will.

The world will be doomed to stay in Galbatorix's control.

This once amazing place,

Has been destroyed.

Over run with Urgals,

With Ra'zac.

This is the world I was born into.

Even though I shouldn't have been.

I do not know my mother.

I have never met her.

When I was a newborn, my father took me away.

To the Varden.

I lived with the Varden my entire life.

It is my home now.

I wouldn't, I couldn't leave it.

As I grew up I became familiar with the horrors of Alagaesia.

This is how it is.

And how it will remain unless somebody stops it.

Unless we stop it.

I grew up training.

How to read,

How to write,

How to lead,

How to fight,

How to ride horses,

And how to live.

I've enjoyed my life.

Then Eragon came. The new Dragon Rider.

He restored hope for the Varden. For me.

He fights for us.

He will keep fighting for us.

Then there is Murtagh.

The Rider for the Empire.

I knew him once. Or at least I thought I did.

I can't really tell anymore.

But I thought there was something there.

Something more than friends.

The my father was killed,

And Murtagh betrayed us.

It was unwilling, sure.

It's not his fault.

Maybe some day he will be able to break his oaths.

Maybe then he will come back and fight for who he truly wishes to fight for.

It would help us greatly.

We'd have two Dragon Riders then.

We might even get the 3rd Dragon Egg.

I hope that day comes.

But as for Murtagh.

Maybe I did like him more than a friend.

Maybe I still do.

But I must put the Varden first.

Maybe when and if the day comes when the oaths are broken and he is free,

Then maybe I shall be able to follow my heart.

Maybe it's just a story.

A Never Ending story.

"_I was your queen, you carried me  
Through deepest desperation, you saved me  
Come back to me and you will see  
The grey will turn to daylight  
You can set us free_

_Heaven help me, I'm on my own"_


	5. Arya Everybody's Fool

A One-Shot about Arya.

They call me Everybody's Fool.

Am I Everybody's Fool?

Sure I've made mistakes but am I that bad?

The call me a Mary Sue.

But am I really?

Maybe people just need to know me better.

Does anyone really know me?

Faolin did.

But he's dead.

The one person I've ever truly loved is dead.

And it's my fault.

Or is it?

Could I have helped him?

Could I have known Durza was there?

I don't think I could have known,

But maybe I'm wrong.

It wouldn't be a first.

I left Ellesmera.

That was the first real mistake I made.

But everyone thinks that I was perfect as a child.

I wasn't.

I really wasn't.

My mistakes were just never realised.

I first met Faolin in the sparring grounds.

Where I was sparring with my cousin Morganna.

He came up to me when Morganna and I were taking a break and started talking to me.

We were only 18 at the time.

It took a while before we became anything more than friends.

A while? Well that's a bit of an understatement.

More like 92 years!

How could I have been so foolish.

I am 115 years old.

We were only dating for 5 years.

He came to the Varden with me when I first took the Yawe so many years ago.

He risked his life so many times for me.

Then he was killed.

By Durza.

Durza payed dearly for everything that he has done over the years.

Now Eragon thinks he loves me.

I was flattered at first but now I am just irritated.

Can't the boy see that I am not interested!

Well maybe, I said maybe I am interested.

But I can't get to attached to anyone.

The last person I got attached to was Faolin.

And look what happened to him

Because of me!

I won't have that happen to anyone else!

I can't let it happen to anyone else.

It was bad enough once.

I don't know what to do anymore.

My mother has forgiven me.

Has welcomed me back to Ellesmera with open arms.

I just want to know why.

Why welcome me with open arms?

Why welcome me at all?

Why not tell me to get out?

Leave? And Never come back?

She loves me. That's why she welcomes me.

Why she still loves me I do not know.

I probably never will know.

But one things for sure.

I will never stop fighting for the Varden.

I will never stop fighting Galbatorix or the Empire.

Never.

So maybe they're right.

Maybe I am Everybody's Fool.

"_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that _

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she _

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me   
Somehow now you're everybody's fool"_


	6. Shruikan In The Shadows

In The Shadows- A Shruikan One-Shot.

So called Evil,

Yeah right,

I'm not evil. Just misunderstood.

People think I'm loyal to Galbatorix.

Like Hell I am.

I hate the bald git. I hope he burns in the very pits of hell for eternity.

I'm not the bad guy. I never have been. I did not wish for this.

I did not wish for Galbatorix to come for another Dragon after his was killed.

I did not wish for my beloved Rider to be murdered in cold blood right in front of me. Unable to move, Unable to help.

I did not wish for Galbatorix to gain control of me.

Even through Black Magic and Dark Arts.

Some magic is better left forgotten.

This is an example of it.

He shouldn't have gone looking for the magic.

It brings nothing but trouble.

He shouldn't have looked for trouble.

If trouble wants you, it'll find you.

So here I am.  
Over a hundred years later.

Hiding from the world.

Hiding from my master.

I'll never be loyal to him.

He's not a King.

He's a power-hungry bastard.

People wonder why I'm so protective of Murtagh and Thorn.

Why I'll go out of my way to help them and keep them out of trouble.

The answer is,

They remind me of my Rider and I.

Not Galbatorix.

My real Rider.

I can't even remember his name anymore.

The one thing I swore to myself never to forget.

As for Galbatorix, If I wanted to be his Dragon,

I'd have hatched for him.

But I don't. So I didn't.

I wish his Dragon was still alive.

If she was, then I'd still be with my Rider.

Or I'd be dead.

Either one is better than what I am now.

When the time comes,

I'll aid the person who tries to kill Galbatorix.

Or I'll kill him myself.

He's caused so much pain,

So much misery.

No one deserves what he's caused.

Except maybe Galbatorix himself.

If I have to wait a year,

Or a hundred,

I'll see that man dead.

I'd give anything for him to die,

Even if it means my own life,

Which it probably will.

But until the time comes,

When it is time Galbatorix to die,

I'll be here.

I'll be watching,

I'll be waiting,

In The Shadows.

"_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time   
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows_

_In the shadows _

_In the shadows  
I've been waiting"_


	7. Elva It's My Life

Just a One-Shot about Elva's life.

It's my Life.

But it's a screwed up one.

My name is Elva. I am 10 years old.

But I am not supposed to be. By rights I'm only 2.

It's all Eragon the Dragon Rider's fault.

He cursed me. By accident though.

He was meant to bless me.

But as he was not skilled enough in the ancient language.

He mixed up the words for Shielded and shield.

He said "May luck and happiness follow you, and may you be a shield from misfortune." instead of saying

"May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune."

Idiot. How thick can you get.

Skilor and Skiloro. Two different words. Two different meanings.

One word. One word made me what I am.

It is my job to shield people from misfortune.

No matter what the cost is for myself.

If some one is going to be shot with an arrow,

I take the arrow.

That's how it works. That's how it goes.

Eragon says he can fix it.

But he cant.

He really can't.

As I am still a child, I am looked after by Angela, the herbalist.

She always says that I eat like a horse.

I do. But saving lives burns a lot of calories.

I have saved many lives.

Some for the better. Some for the worse.

I have saved Nasuada, the leader of the Varden and the late Ajihad's daughter's, life.

I don't regret doing that.

But I have also saved the lives of men who work for the Empire.

By saving that one life, I have doomed many others.

I cannot save them all.

I wish I could, but I can't.

It is Eragon's fault. Eragon's problem.

Not mine.

I didn't ask for this.

Nobody would.

I miss my old life.

I miss my family,

I miss my mother,

I miss my ignorance.

Not knowing what was happening in the world.

I am still to young,

But that didn't stop me being throw into all of this.

This misery,

This problem,

This War.

If there was anything Eragon could do,

I am sure he would have done it.

At least, I hope he would have.

Most people would say I'm am being selfish.

Wishing this "curse" away.

And with it the ability to help others.

That they would love to have the ability to help people that I do.

But I have seen things.

Done things.

That no one should ever have to do.

Maybe I should appreciate this.

My gift. My curse.

Sometimes I do appreciate it.

But sometimes I don't.

Sometimes I wish it gone,

Sometimes I don't.

If only anyone would listen.

After all,

It's my life.

"_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life"_


End file.
